outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tennis Kid/Transcript
[ The episode begins with Tom, Ben, Angela, and Hank playing Home Improvers, but Hank was taking too long] Hank: ( with his house board) Oh, man! This is the most exciting game of Home Improvers ever. ( thinking) What should I do? What should I do? Tom: ( wakes up) Wha? Uh, you should take your turn. Ben: ( impatient) Actually, you should've taken your turn 20 minutes ago. Angela: ( frustrated) Seriously, Hank! Either pick a card, or drop a nail in the bucket. Hank: ( picks a card) Uh? Yes! I get to put a roof on my gazebo. Now, do I go oxidized copper or straw? ( thinks again) Hmm, what would I do? Ben: ( growing more impatient) Will you go already?!! ( a ball comes in) Ginger: Fore!! Ben: Incoming! ( the ball knocks a jar) Hank: Watch the gazebo, gazebro. ( Ginger laughs, having tennis stuff) Tom: ( curious) Since, when do you play tennis? Ginger: My parents said I've too much energy, so they signed me up for the eight and under championship. Where's my ball? ( Tom throws it back, then Ginger hit it back on Tom's house.) Ginger: Yay! Angela: Hey, not cool! Hank: Ginger! You destroyed Tom's above ground pool. Ginger: Sorry, not sorry! Tom: ( sarcastically) Oh, no! Looks like I'm out, but tell you what. I'll go play tennis with Ginger, so you guys can finish this game without anymore interruptions, okay? ( everyone looks at each other) Nah, nah, nah, I insist. ( Talking Tom & Friends theme song) [ Outside Ginger practices but kept missing the ball] Ginger: ( frustrated) Darn it! This game cheats! ( drops his racket, and grunts) Tom: Whoa, take it easy Ginger. Ginger: I can't take it easy I want to win the eight and under tournament! Tom: Ginger, do you know why I always win at everything I do? Ginger: Because you cheat? Tom: Yes, because I-- ( realizes) What? No! No, it's because I always make sure, no matter what, to take a moment to smile and enjoy myself. [ Soon Tom & Ginger did what Tom said, and Ginger got the hang of it.] Ginger: ( hits the ball, grunts) Home run! Tom: ( also hit a ball) It's outta here! [ Ginger stand on Tom and hits another ball, then Angela entered( who dropped out of the game) wearing a pink shirt and shorts and a whistle] Tom: Oh, wow! Angela: Hey, someone wanna tell me what's going on here? Tom: Uh, I am helping Ginger prep for a tennis tournament. ( Angela whistles again) Angela: Wrong! What you're doing is called goofing around. Tom: We're just having fun. Angela: ( annoyed) Fun? Youth tennis tournament aren't about having fun, Tom. I learned that the hard way. ( Holds Ginger, and looks at the sky) Ginger: ( confused) Who are you looking at? Tom: Shh! Flashback. Ginger: What's a flashback? Angela: Shh! [ Flashback to Angela playing tennis as a kid] MC: Time! T-t-t-t-t-t- time, time, time for the eight and under finals y'all! Angela... Young Angela: Whoo-hoo! Let's hear it for tennis! MC: Verses Tatiana! ( Tatiana growls) This should be all that then a bag of chips, and no matter what happens, you can't say Angela didn't have fun. Young Angela: ( to the audience) Hey, everyone, guess what? I thought of a tennis song. ( blows a kiss, starts to sing) Over the net, ( Tatiana whacks the ball) Into the square, over the rainbow, and into your heart, ( Tatiana does it again) Tennis is a game for fun. Yeah, whoo-hoo! ( Tatiana whacks again) I 15-love love this crowd. ( the ball hits her on her head) Ow! Ow. MC: That's game-set-match Tatiana everyone! Young Angela: But, wait. I was still doing my song you guys. MC: Congr-gr-gr-gr-gratulations Tatiana! Instead of a trophy, we got you a magical pegasus pony! Pegasus Pony: ( whinnies) Come, fly with me Tatiana. You shall be our queen. MC: Oh, by the way, he talks! Young Angela: ( voice breaking) Talking unicorn? ( whimpers) [ End of flashback] Angela: Tatiana grew up to become queen of the enchanted land of ponies, all because I wasn't focused on winning. Tom: ( disbelieving) Oh, come on. None of that happened. Angela: ( sarcastically at first) Oh, really? ( shouts angrily) Then how do you explain this?! ( reveals she still had the scratch) Tom: ( grossed out, with Ginger) Ew. Angela: Ever since that day I lost, not one thing has gone right for me. [ Then a kid comes down with a jetpack, and Ginger knows who it is] Darren: Oh, Ginger. Aloha! Ginger: ( upset) Aw, Darren. Darren: You're practicing for the eight and unders? (laughs) I don't even know why you bother. Everyone knows I'm going to win. Ginger: ( starting to snap) Get out of here, Darren! Darren: Oh, I'll go. I'll go back to my castle mansion, that has 50 tennis courts. ( Ginger tries to throw a ball at him, and doesn't have a good arm) Nice shot. ( laughs sarcastically, and leaves) Angela: Ginger, you have got to beat that brat. Ginger: When I-- Tom: No, he doesn't. Uh, yes Darren's obnoxious, but who cares if Ginger beats him? He's playing in an eight and under tennis tournament, all that matters is that he has fun. Ginger: ( tries to explain) But-- Angela: ( annoyed again) No! Fun never got anyone anywhere! Tom: ( sarcastically surprised) Oh, yeah? Why do you think I always come up with great ideas? Why do you think everyone loves me? Why do you think people me and say, "Man, I wish I was that guy?" Because, I always have fun. ( traces) F-U-N, fun. Angela: ( to Ginger, determined) Ginger, I'm going to coach you. It's gonna be hard, and it's gonna hurt, and you are gonna feel you've never picked up a tennis racket. But it will all be worth it in the end when you win. Tom: ( to Ginger as well) Well, I'm also going to coach, and I'm going to sure Angela's issues don't stand in the way of you enjoying yourself. Ginger: Hmm. Does anyone care what I think? [ Angela and Tom coach Ginger, first with Angela letting Ginger do crunches] Angela: ( through a bullhorn) One, two, three, four. ( Tom plays a tennis racket like a guitar) [ Next Angela and Ginger jog on a sidewalk, but Ginger is tired Tom offered him a drink, but Angela took it away] Tom & Ginger: Ah! [ Now, Angela and Ginger practiced like before with Tom, then he came juggling balls on a unicycle, but a ball knocks him over] [ Meanwhile with Hank and Ben, Hank still was thinking too long for his turn] Ben: ( very impatient) Oh, come on! It's been two hours. Just make your move. Hank: ( soothing him) Hold on, Ben, don't rush me. I'm still deciding. Should I varnish the deck, or repaint the porch? ( wondering) What's the difference between a porch and a deck anyway? I think the porch is the one that has-- Ben: Just do something! [ The others arrive back in] Angela: ( frustrated) Uh, Tom. You know what? You couldn't be more wrong, okay? Tom: ( snooty smile) Yes, I could, if I was you. Ben: Where have you guys been? Hank still hasn't taken his turn. Make him take his turn! Hank: Hmm. Angela: ( focusing on winning) Focus, Hank. Competition is important. You own it to yourself to do everything possible to win. Hank: Hmm? Tom: ( focusing on having fun) Don't listen to her buddy. Do whatever you want. Just smile and enjoy the playing of the game. Ben: ( just as impatient) Focus, enjoy the game, whatever! Just go already. Angela: ( to Tom) Oh, so you think Hank should just waltz through the game, never trying never caring? ( exasperated laugh) Tom: ( back to her) And you think Hank should be so focused on wining at all costs that he can't appreciate a single second of his favorite home-renovation themed board game? ( exasperated sigh) Angela: Yep. And he's gonna win! Tom: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. But while he's playing he's going to be having a good time. ( Angela glares at him, and Ginger enters) Hank: ( to Ginger) You know, Ginger. What they're saying could probably apply to your tennis tournament too. Ben: ( starting to lose it, extremely irated) WOULD YOU TAKE YOUR TURN?!!! [ The next day, they're still playing] Ben: ( almost had enough) Just go! Hank: ( holding his last piece) Hold on. This is the last move of the game. ( Ben grunts) The one that's gonna finally end it. And that move is this.. no, wait, th-- no. A-ha, uh-oh. I didn't take my hand off it. As long as you don't take your hand off it-- Ben: ( gives up) Oh, that's it! I quit. Hank: ( stupidly sad) You can't quit. ( the game starts) MC: Wickity-welcome to the youth tennis finals. It's Ginger, vs. Darren. Darren: Aloha! MC: Listen up, listen up, listen up. There are two things that I know for sure. Number one, eight and under tennis is cool. Number two, MC-ing eight and tennis for 12 years isn't depressing at all! Tom: Psst, Ginger. Now remember, don't worry about the outcome. Just smile and have a good time. Ginger: Right! Angela: What? No. Ignore him, Ginger. No mercy! Ginger: Okay! Darren: ( not really surprised) Hey, Ginger. Is Angela really your coach? ( laughs bemused) Ginger: Uh, I guess. Darren: Ha! Everyone knows she lost this tournament when she was a child. If she's your coach you might as well forfeit. Tom: Hey, watch your mouth kid, alright? Angela's a great coach. She's sweet, she's talented, she's the single most caring person I ever met, and she's got amazing eyes. Angela: ( loves what he said) Aw! Tom: ( rephrases) Eye-eye-eye-eye great eyesight. What I'm saying is Angela only wants what's best for uh, Ginger here. Angela: Huh? Tom: Right? Angela: ( forgets what she did) No, Tom. I've been completely selfish. I've been trying to live through Ginger, and that's not fair to him or to me. ( to Ginger) You know what, Ginger? Have fun. Darren: ( to all of them) You're a loser. You're coach is a loser. And that guy who's secretly in love with your coach is a loser. Tom: ( pretending) What? Angela: What the what now? Tom: ( let's it out) Uh! Forget what I told you before you gotta beat this kid. Ginger: ( very determined) It is on! ( Growls) [ 4 1/2 minutes later, James was close to winning] Darren: Forty-love. ( hits the ball and Ginger misses) Ginger: No, please. MC: Game-set-match, Darren. ( the crowd cheers) Ginger: ( very disappointed) Aw. Darren: In your face, Ginger. ( sing-song to the crowd) I'm Darren, I'm unstoppable, I'm the best at tennis. Angela: Aw. Tom: ( trying to cheer him up) Hey, buddy. At least you had fun. MC: ( not agreeing) That did not look like it was fun for Ginger. Ginger: ( voice breaking) Good game, Darren. ( starts sobbing) Tom: Hey, you know what? You made it to the finals. Angela: Yeah, seriously. That is a huge accomplishment. I mean, who cares about some stupid tennis prize? I do. MC: Congratulations, Darren! Instead of a trophy, we got you a ticket to the international space station. Darren: ( very happy) Sweet! Ginger: ( confused ) The international space station? Are you serious? Tom: ( not amused) "International space station?" What's so fun about that? MC: Hey, and just for you, we filled the space station with candy, fireworks, and waterslides in zero gravity. Tom: ( changes) That sounds amazing! Darren: ( with his jetpack) Look out, space station. Here comes, Darren! Jetpack engage. Hank: ( makes up his mind) Okay, I'm made my decision. Ben: ( Back at it) Yes! Hank: And I'm going crown-molding for the win. ( puts the last piece on) Ben, Hank, and Darren: Aah! ( Darren's jetpack breaks and he crashes their game.) Hank: ( gets a funny and stupid idea) Huh, guess we'll have to start over. Ben: ( frustrated) What? ( kicks Darren's jetpack, and flies away) Aah! Hank: Whoa! [ Talking Tom & Friends end credits] Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts